


Clocking Off

by robronsugsy



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Anal Sex, Hidden Side of Personality, Jock Straps, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Rimming, Slutty Aaron, Smut, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5218385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robronsugsy/pseuds/robronsugsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert's working overtime up at Home Farm and Aaron's sick and tired of waiting for him all the time, so pulls out an unexpected secret weapon...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clocking Off

All he could hear was the typing of keys; that's all he'd heard for hours now - well, actually, literally for weeks.

For the last two weeks and a half, he'd been working overtime at Home Farm due to a backlog of work. How did a backlog occur you ask? Well, Chrissie was off every two seconds sneaking off wherever it is she went with no friends, and Lawrence was too busy wining and dining Bernice to be in work - although Robert was pretty sure the pair of them were purposefully making things difficult to push him out. He wasn't biting - he wasn't leaving; he worked hard to get where he is and just because he's fallen out of love with Chrissie, doesn't mean he's gonna give it up. Then there was Nicola who seemed to be more of a hindrance than a help since she returned from Dubai a few months back. So most of the time, he was the only one actually _doing_ anything progressive.

 

This was one of those times - everyone was out so he was lucky enough to have the office to himself, if you can call it that. He'd usually love it - the soon-to-be-but-not-soon-enough ex wife out along with her eternally glowering father, the psycho son and Nicola. But he was actually starting to miss the former 'love' of his life giving him evils or not-so-clever remarks about "missing the boyfriend" - working alone wasn't fun even if it did mean he got more done, and he felt his life draining from his fingertips, as if he didn't have enough evidence in his life that he was a lot older than he felt he should be, more or less starting over with a not-so-new love of his life who was several years his junior.

 

The door opened, and Robert looked up, a feeling of dread filling him as he awaited the appearance of a former family member or annoying co-worker, only for a huge grin to form on his face as an ever-familiar face popped his head round the door.

"Is it safe?"

 

Robert smirked and nodded.

"You won't be lynched today."

Aaron nodded himself and walked in, closing the door behind him. He shoved his hands into his pockets, walking slowly over to Robert. Robert in turn leant back in his chair, his smirk still evident in the form of a huge grin as he unbuttoned his suit jacket.

 

"So, they've left you to hold the fort _again?_ "

"Of course."

 

Aaron made an unnecessary jump onto Robert's desk, folding his ankles over one another and tilting his head to look at the screen as Robert placed his hand and on Aaron's leg and stroked it gently.

"What you doing?"

Robert just shrugged.

"Important stuff."

Aaron rolled his eyes with a small nod as he looked back forward.

"Oh, _important stuff_ I wouldn't understand you mean?"

"Precisely." Robert grinned smugly.

 

Aaron shook his head lightly before jumping off the desk, standing to the right of Robert and let his left hand rest of Robert's left shoulder, his fingers absent mindedly reaching up to stroke the fine hairs on the nape of Robert's neck.

"So I guess I won't be getting you home until it's dark out again, right?"

"Right" Robert sighed, sitting forward, resting his elbows on the table and his head on his knuckles.

 

Aaron let out a long breath through his nose.

"I don't understand why you're the one who has to spend all his time 'ere. From what I can see the rest of 'em do jack shit."

"That's exactly why Aaron." he sighed again, sitting back in his rotatable desk chair. "I don't need to give them reason to complain at me any more than they already do."

 

Aaron gave a small solitary nod and sat back on the desk, playing with his fingers on his lap. Robert watched him and grimaced lightly.

"I'm sorry."

Aaron snorted. "'Cause I can do a lot with that."

"Do you think I want this?" he snapped calmly. "I don't alright? I'd much rather be at home with you, but the fact of the matter is, I need to be here."

Aaron looked up at him with a softened gaze.

"You're right, I'm sorry an'all."

Robert let out a small breath, standing up and clicking his tongue. He pushed Aaron's legs open with his knees and shuffled between them, placing his hands on the younger man's waist.

"Just be patient with me yeah? Once I get this backlog sorted out, I'll be able to make sure it doesn't happen again."

 

Aaron looked up at him and watched him - his irritation fading as Robert stared back at him with that damn loving soft smile that got Aaron's heart doing somersaults.

 

He nodded once more before Robert raised his hands, brushing against Aaron's jacket until they rested on his shoulders, against his neck and cupping his jaw.

"Then once that's the case, I can be home with you every night, doing some boring shit you find interesting."

Aaron let out a laugh and Robert gave him a gummy smile, Aaron's own hands coming up to rest on Robert's waist.

"Such a romantic sod aren't ya?"

 

Robert nodded before leaning in, kissing Aaron chastely at first before pushing open Aaron's lips to gain entry. He deepened the kiss and pressed himself against the younger man, who in turn clung onto him tighter before Robert pulled back with an agitated and pained groan.

"You're such a bloody distraction! Get out before I end up doing something I won't regret until tomorrow when I've got more work on than I should have."

Aaron groaned himself before pushing Robert away gently, climbing off the desk before pulling him back in for a second chaste kiss.

"Fine, but don't expect me to be waiting up for ya when you stumble in at god knows what time, alright?"

Robert pouted in jest before nodding, kissing him again and pushing him away.

 

Aaron walked to the door and opened it, stopping at the door frame and turning back.

"I'll make some tea and leave it in oven for ya, you can just heat it up when you get home."

"Okay" he nodded softly.

"But don't bother eating it if it's past 10 though, I know you get heartburn if you eat too late." he chastised.

Robert smiled lovingly and nodded, placing his hands on his hips. Aaron gave him a parting smile and left, shutting the door behind him.

 

Robert stood looking at the door, a huge smile on his face. He bit his lip and shook his head, wondering what the hell he'd done without Aaron before, before sitting back at his desk, cracking his knuckles and getting back to work.

 

\---

 

_Robert: I'm really sorry, stuck at work. I'll make it up to you, promise. I love you xx_

 

Aaron slammed his phone down on the table, shaking his head. Adam recoiled backwards resulting in him spilling his fresh pint slightly over himself.

"Christ man, you tryna give me a heart attack?!"

Aaron just grunted and Adam smirked.

"What? Is my darling brother-in-law standing ya up again?!" he laughed.

"Don't start Adam, I swear to God the mood I'm in that glass will be up ya arse!"

Adam coughed and spluttered as he struggled to swallow the mouthful he had, seeing the deep frown on his best friends face. He finally recovered and held his hands up.

"Christ, sorry mate!"

 

Aaron bit his lip and looked away, Adam's gaze softening.

"C'mon, he's just busy that's all."

"He's always _busy_." Aaron hissed.

"Yeah, because the Whites are making life difficult for him. Vic said she went up and saw him the other day and witnessed Rob and Chrissie having a huge barney. She said he looked terrible too."

Aaron grimaced and sighed. He knew exactly what Adam was talking about. In the last three weeks, Robert's workload only seemed to increase despite him doing his best to do the opposite. He'd come home absolutely drained and would either go straight to bed or fall asleep on the couch, after usually a good 5 minutes of just grabbing Aaron and hugging him, Aaron letting Robert unwind into him. He hated seeing Robert so tired all the time, and his anger wasn't at Robert but the Whites. It'd been ages since Robert and Chrissie split, he shouldn't still be suffering, especially when from the sounds of things, Chrissie had moved on. I mean what they did to her yes, was horrible, but still - surely she could agree they did her a favour really.

 

"I know he is, don't you think I see it? But what can I do? I try to help or get him to stop, he doesn't. Even after everything, he still wants their seal of approval."

"But _why_?!" Adam groaned.

"It's just who he is." Aaron shrugged. "He wants to be wanted, _needed_. He worked hard to get where he is in that job and he's not giving it up for anyone. Plus, he thinks if he gets all this work done, they'll stop being so damn hostile towards the pair of us. He's making it seem like he's doing us a favour by always working."

Adam gave his best mate a wry smile, patting his shoulder.

"Guess after everything you didn't expect you'd still be fighting for the pair of ya?"

Aaron shook his head.

"I love him, and I'll never stop fighting for us, god knows I don't wanna give us up after everything, but I'm just tired. I just want him to be happy, not feel like bein' with me isn't worth the hassle."

"Pack it in will ya." Adam scoffed. "He's doing it _for_ you. You just have to show 'im you don't need him to, and that he just needs to be with you."

 

Aaron watched as Adam stood up, giving him a firm pat on the back before walking over to his wife. In that moment, he spotted both Chrissie and Lawrence walking in, big smiles on their faces. He was in two minds whether or not to walk up to them and give them hell, but then he knew that'd be more trouble than it's worth. He looked back to his pint, downing it and jumping up, exiting the bar swiftly, undetected by the two Whites.

 

**

 

 Robert wiped his eyes harshly, to the point of blurring his sight. He stretched out his arms and groaned loudly, feeling almost childish for doing it. He put his head into his hands, letting out a long breath. When he looked up, he jumped back and clutched onto his chest at the sight of the man before him.

 

"Christ, Aaron! You trying to give me a heart attack?!"

Aaron smirked, remembering that he'd done the same thing to Adam just a few hours prior. He sat back on the desk, gently rocking his legs.

"Thought I'd come keep you company." he smiled.

 

Robert smiled briefly before shaking his head.

"Thanks, but I can't really afford company right now."

Aaron raised his eyebrows and shook his own head.

"Well Chrissie and Lawrence are having a quiet drink in the pub, so I don't see why you can't have a break."

 

Robert turned his head away.

"Aaron, you know why."

Aaron pursed his lips.

"Not really."

Narrowing his eyes, Robert looked back at Aaron.

"I've got work to do. Look, I'll try and get finished for 7... or 8."

Aaron gave a solitary nod, then jumped from the desk.

 

Robert expected him to leave, but instead Aaron walked behind him. He furrowed his brow for a moment before he looked back to the laptop screen, refusing to be distracted.

"If you're going snooping, I suggest you keep out of Chrissie's knicker drawer. I don't think you'll find anything quite to your taste unless you're hiding some hidden kink from me."

 

Focusing on his laptop, he suddenly felt two arms wrapping around his neck. He frowned and shook his head.

"Aaron." he warned.

Aaron knelt down and kissed behind Robert's ear, Robert clearing his throat uncomfortably.

"Aaron, stop."

"I'm not... bothering, you am I?" he whispered, unable to hide his grin. He continued peppering kisses against the older man's neck.

"Please, c'mon. I need to work."

"Work can wait." he whispered once more, biting his ear lobe.

 

"Y'know, this sudden seductive trait of yours is quite surprising. Just where have you been hiding him?"

"He's hidden for special occasions, mate."

He kissed Robert again, letting his hands roam further down his chest, his fingers threading through the gaps not fastened by buttons.

"Or when I'm not getting what I want."

 

Aaron unbuttoned a few of the buttons, Robert's breath catching in his throat and struggling to form words.

"And I definitely _want_ , you."

 

Aaron stepped forward and leant against the desk, Robert's eyes widening.

 

"What the-!?"

He swallowed and wiped his face, shaking his head furiously and sat up straight in his chair.

"A-aron what the hell are you doin' with that?!"

 

Aaron looked back and smiled.

"Y'know, there's a bit of a breeze in here."

 

Robert bit his lip and threw his head back.

"Aaron you can't be doing this! And you didn't answer my question, where the _hell_ did you get a jockstrap?!"

 

 Aaron smirked and leant further over the desk.

"Full of surprises me."

 

Robert wiped his face, unable to keep his eyes averted from the naked rear next to him, the white elastic framing the perk arse cheeks so perfectly, Robert could feel himself getting hard. It was one kink he'd told Aaron about, how amazing he'd thought they looked on the right guy. Safe to say, Aaron was the perfect model for one.

 

He shook his head and cleared his throat.

"I'm serious Aaron, I've got work to do. You can't do this right now!"

 

Aaron shook his head own head.

"You got a lot more cautious since we got together y'know that?"

"Yeah, well one of us has to be. Now, if you would-"

 

He nodded to Aaron's arse to indicate him to put some trousers on. Aaron bit his lip.

"You're such an old man."

 

Robert scowled and clenched his jaw, Aaron getting up and beginning to walk past him. Robert grabbed him by his waist causing Aaron to freeze.

"Oh no you don't."

 

Robert rose from the chair quickly, grabbing Aaron's other wrist and pulling him towards his body so they were flush together. He planted a hard, wet kiss on Aaron's lips, pushing his tongue into his mouth before pulling back and gasping.

"This what you want eh?"

Aaron nodded and Robert smirked.

"Fine then."

 

He span Aaron around and pushed him against the desk and then by his shoulders so Aaron was bent over. Robert leant over him to kiss his neck.

"You smell so good."

Aaron looked back the best he could and smiled.

"Showered before I came dint I?"

Robert shook his head and pulled Aaron's head round to kiss him again, before he leant back and knelt down behind him, grabbing onto the top band of elastic that sat on his lumbar and licked his lips, before kissing each arse cheek in turn.

"You're gonna pay for this."

"I was counting on it." he breathed, Robert getting turned on by the hunger in Aaron's voice. It'd been longer for them than it'd ever been since they got together, and now Aaron was here, offering it on a plate, Robert could do nothing to resist.

 

He darted his tongue against the puckered skin, swirling around, feeling the ridges of the tight hole against his tongue. He hummed against it, his face buried between the two cheeks which he held in a firm grip in each hand. Aaron gasped and moaned freely into the air, before he began to push back against Robert's tongue.

 

Robert would of laughed at Aaron's eagerness, his whining and whimpering with every flick of the tongue, arching into every touch, but the fact was, going by how hard his own cock was straining, how he could feel how positively curled it was from arousal in it's confinements, he didn't give a fuck to call Aaron out on wanting it so bad - he did too.

 

Feeling the need for relief, Robert let his hands fall, allowing his tongue to continue its assault as he unzipped his own trousers, quickly pulling them down to let his own erection free. He groaned as the cool air of the room hit it, feeling a sense of relief, but not completely - that would come soon enough, as soon as Aaron was ready.

 

Robert pulled away and bit his lip, before landing a firm hand against Aaron's arse cheek, a deep red imprint immediately appearing, and a loud whimper coming from Aaron's lips. He spread his cheeks further, kneading the skin and circling his thumb around the entrance, letting his finger enter. Aaron growled and Robert laughed.

 

"You're so fucking sexy." he hissed in a deep hoarse tone.

Aaron turned his head and scoffed.

"This ain't a porno mate."

Robert scoffed and stood up, letting the head of his dick brush against Aaron's hole.

"Don't act like you don't love me calling you sexy."

 

Aaron bit his lip and Robert rested his hands on his back.

"I take it you came prepared?"

Aaron nodded. "Trouser pocket."

"Of course." he scoffed.

 

Robert quickly picked up the clothes, shoving them onto his chair. He ruffled through Aaron's pocket and found the lube and condom, quickly tearing both open. He sheathed his cock with the condom and poured a generous amount of lube onto it, jerking himself to cover it completely. He put some on his finger and gently pushed it inside Aaron.

"You ready?"

"Ready?" he scoffed. "You know how long it's been?"

"Best not leave it any longer than shall I?"

 

Aaron let out a deep breath, bracing himself against the desk as Robert lined his cock up to his hole. The curved nature of his aroused member caused him to dip down slightly, teasing Aaron's hole with the head of his dick before slowly pushing in. He felt Aaron relax around him, a content sigh of relief at being filled once more. But Robert didn't just want to make him feel good, he wanted Aaron to _feel_ it, grabbing his shoulder before thrusting all the way in hard, Aaron jolting with a small cry bursting from his throat. Aaron's head turned and he bit his lip, Robert smirking - he knew Aaron got off on it, got off on being used almost as much as he got off on the slow steady love making they'd perfected a long time ago. But that wasn't what today was about, not to Robert, today was about Aaron making Robert see what he had waiting for him at home, if only he binned off work. And to be honest, Robert had to say, it was working a charm, Aaron pushing back on his length until his cheeks were flush to Robert's skin.

 

"Fuck!"

"Don't shout the word mate, get it done." Aaron grunted, squirming at the length inside him.

Robert smirked and dug his fingers into Aaron's hips, red marks already imprinting his skin.

"Such a romantic soul aren't ya?"

"Just shut up and fuck me already."

 

Robert leant over and kissed Aaron's back before wrapping his hands around the top strap of Aaron's jockstrap, twisting it between his fingers before thrusting up into the younger man once more. His movements were swift and hard yet long and drawn out almost, Aaron jolting against the table from the power. Robert was so smug at this point but Aaron couldn't give a fuck - he was too overcome with pleasure as the older man grinded against him to care about the hint of pain behind it, biting his lip so hard he could almost taste blood.

 

Robert let go of the elastic and quickly pulled Aaron up against him, flush against his chest. Aaron gasped for breath, whimpering as Robert continued to thrust into him. Robert sucked on his neck, groaning and moaning as Aaron fisted his own length. Robert moved his head to bury it against Aaron's cheek and let out desperate breaths through his wide open mouth.

 

"This what you wanted eh? Get me completely crazy for you at work?"

"Unn-Y-yeah"

"Make me fuck you on my desk, make me remember everytime I'm in here, what I did? What you made me do?"

Aaron let out a prolonged moan in response, causing Robert to let out an almost pained moan.

"I love you so fucking much you know that?! Y-you're so-GOD!"

Aaron slammed down against the desk as Robert grabbed his hips, thrusting with a gruelling pace. All he could hear was skin slapping against skin mixing with Robert's heavy breathing, his own having lowered the jockstrap from his dick and letting jerking himself off. Robert pushed all the way in and grinded against his cheeks.

"I-I'm so close Aaron! S-so-"

Aaron grunted and pushed him back, Robert falling against the chair. Aaron winced as Robert left him before spinning around and grabbing him again, pushing him against the desk, Robert's hands braced on the edge as Aaron sunk to his knees, eagerly tearing the condom from his member. Robert felt dazed after the sudden change but all thoughts left his mind as Aaron's hot mouth enveloped him. He grabbed onto the back of Aaron's head with one hand and began to slowly meet Aaron's movements, thrusting his dick into the younger man's mouth as he hollowed his cheeks causing suction Robert could hardly handle. He writhed and whimpered as he chased his climax.

"Y-you're so good, you're s-so fucking goood!--"

 

The sudden slam of a door caused them both to freeze, Robert's eyes widening.

 

"Shit, shit!" he whispered, freezing with his hand on Aaron's head.

Aaron looked at him, his mouth still wrapped around the head of Robert's cock.

 

Robert pushed him off and looked around.

"Fuck! Go-Go on, under there!"

Aaron looked at where Robert was pointing, under his desk, and frowned.

"You've gotta be joking!"

"What else dya suggest Aaron?!" he scowled.

Aaron rolled his eyes and huffed in annoyance before shuffling under the desk. Robert jumped from the table and sat in his desk chair, quickly pulling on his shirt and doing up the buttons, before pushing the chair all the way under the desk, causing his legs to hit Aaron.

"Fuck, Robert!"

"S-sorry!" he whispered.

 

In that moment, the door opened, Chrissie and Lawrence entering.

 

They eyed Robert and frowned, seeing his dishevelled nature.

 

"I didn't realize it was dress down for work day?" Chrissie scoffed.

Robert swallowed and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah well, been here, by myself for hours. Y'know, _working_."

"And so have we." Lawrence replied. "Just because we've-"

"-Yeah yeah save it." he scowled, arousal fading quickly from the duos entrance.

 

Chrissie sat at her desk with Lawrence beside her. Robert looked around just to check there was no signs that would indicate anything had happened, only his desk appearing slightly messy (luckily he hadn't much on it bar his laptop and a pile of papers that were away from where Aaron had been fucked and he'd been sucked off) - not like he could do anything if there was any signs he'd just been fucking his boyfriend just moments ago - Aaron was still naked and cramped under his desk, and his own bottom half was without clothing either. He had no idea how the hell he was going to get out of this, it seeming like the other two weren't leaving anytime soon either.

 

"S-so you two planning on staying in the office or are you going to be going out again?"

Chrissie didn't even look to him upon answering.

"Why? You missed us while we were gone?" she mocked.

"Yeah, something like that." he scoffed.

 

He jolted slightly as he felt fingers wrap around his softening cock. After the moment of panic, realization set in; he swallowed and put his hand under the desk, trying to get Aaron's hand away from him. But Aaron wasn't budging - if he was going to stay here, he was gonna enjoy himself. And making Robert squirm was equally rewarding payback for the current situation and arousing at the same time.

 

Robert shook his head slightly and tried to release Aaron's grip once more, but Aaron's other hand swatted him causing him to retract his hand harshly. Chrissie and Lawrence looked over to him and he quickly covered for himself.

"What? I've got cramp in my hand!"

 

They both rolled their eyes before returning their attention to the screen. They were muttering something but Robert wasn't listening, to focused on Aaron's hand which had slowly began to jerk him off again and clenching his jaw to suppress any sounds leaking from his mouth. He shuffled in his chair, and all he heard was a small giggle from below. Seemed even his ex-wife and father-in-law didn't stop him from getting turned on, but then again, this was Aaron below him, it wasn't like he was focused on them at all, and he'd be lying if he didn't think the danger aspect of it was strangely arousing - it was one of the reasons Aaron was so desirable in the first place.

 

Aaron smirked as Robert's length came to full hardness again, feeling it tense and strain in his hand. He just couldn't resist anymore, letting his tongue flick out from his lips and licking a clear stripe along Robert's shaft. Robert shifted harshly again, luckily not enough to draw attention. Next thing he knew, Aaron was taking him down his throat, and he silently thanked the Gods that Aaron had a weak gag reflex. He pushed his head back against the chair, taking a silent deep breath. He sat forward again, whispering "stop" so quietly the others didn't hear but Aaron, but he could tell from the way Aaron had sped up his movements he was just defying him. He'd laugh if he could, but all he wanted to do right now (other than blow his load in Aaron's mouth) was get the other two out sharpish. He bit on his knuckle for a moment before quickly speaking.

 

"Well it's good you're sticking around here I guess, I could do with the help. I'm really struggling here." he mumbled, happy that he spoke without any unwanted noises, quickly clenching his jaw shut again and resting his lips against his knuckles.

 

Lawrence looked at Chrissie who raised her eyebrows, before turning to Robert.

"I'm sure you can figure it out, you're good at twisting things to go your way."

 

_SHUT THE FUCK UP AND PISS OFF ALREADY_

 

"But if you're both here, you could always take a look-"

"-No thanks, I've just remembered about a client we have to see."

 

_Fuck off 'client', you've clearly made that up. But don't let me stop you, go on, get out!_

 

"Seriously!? You can't spend two seconds to help me?!" he shouted, faking his anger.

He knew the more frustrated he appeared they weren't helping him, the quicker it'd be before they made an exit.

 

"Sorry, people to see and all that." she smiled.

Chrissie stood up and grabbed her bag, Lawrence putting his hand out to go before him. Aaron was still going fast on Robert's dick, his tongue swirling around the swelled head. Robert could hardly take it anymore, his eyes fluttering shut before he let out a small groan, causing the other two to eye him suspiciously.

 

"What's wrong with you?" Lawrence frowned, seeing Robert's face flushed red and a strained look.

"N-Nothing, why?" he frowned, clearing his throat.

"You just seem a little flustered that's all."

"W-well I'm fine alright?! Now if you're gonna go-"

 

He felt his climax nearing, one of Aaron's hands kneading the inside of his thigh. Aaron was so hungry for Robert's release now, his movements were swift, yet he was still careful not to make a sound. His free hand was relieving his own straining erection, his eyes closed.

 

"Excuse me?! This is our house!" Chrissie yelled.

"Well fine then, you can stay and help me!"

 

She opened the door and walked out, Lawrence soon following without muttering another word. The moment the door hit the latch, he wheeled the chair out slightly and stood up, groaning loudly into the air as he chased his orgasm again. Aaron began to hum against his cock, and Robert held his face by his cheeks, his mouth having now fallen open as he gasped at the intense pleasure, also thrusting gently yet eagerly into the younger man's mouth. Aaron was fisting his own cock so furiously, but then a thought came to him and he stopped.

 

Aaron pulled off and pulled backwards, grinning at Robert. Realization hit the older man that Aaron's mouth had left his dick and he looked down at him, frowning, almost angry.

"Aaron?!"

 

Aaron stood up, grabbing his joggers from behind Robert and pulled them over his bare arse cheeks. He picked up his hoodie and threw it on, before holding Robert's face by his chin, kissing him gently.

"Take me home."

Robert had a deep frown on his face, his breathing still erratic and heavy.

"W-what?! Aaron what the hell-"

"-Take. Me. Home. You don't get the full package 'ere mate."

 

Robert clenched his jaw, shaking his head, but he was quickly unable to hide the grin that formed on his face.

"You know what... fuck it!"

He grabbed his suit jacket, pulling it over his dishevelled shirt, before pulling up his previously discarded trousers, forgoing the underwear. He grabbed Aaron harshly and kissed him hard.

"You're a bastard you know that?"

Aaron grinned smugly and pulled Robert towards the door by his hand.

"I know."

 

Once outside, they ran to Aaron's car, jumping in and quickly driving off towards the village.

 

 

Robert looked over to Aaron and smiled, before slipping his hand into Aaron's joggers and under the jock strap to stroke his half hard cock. All he could think about was getting the release he was owed and also decreasing the backlog of nights he'd wasted doing work instead of  _doing_ the man he loved. And he was pretty sure he'd never let it get so bad again again - but then again, if this is what he got, maybe he would...


End file.
